1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel that supports an optical system. In particular, the technology disclosed herein relates to the layout of a flexible printed cable connected to an electrical part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, lens barrels have been used in digital still cameras, camcorders, and other such cameras. With the lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-126029, a shutter unit is held in the interior. A flexible printed cable is connected to the shutter unit. The flexible printed cable is connected to an electrical substrate. The electrical substrate is attached to a master flange. The connected part between the flexible printed cable and the electrical substrate is located on the rear face of the master flange, that is, the face to which an imaging element is attached.